Eres Fantástica Absolutamente Fantástica¿Sabes qué más? ¡Yo también!
by flayjunior15
Summary: El Noveno Doctor sabia que le quedaba poco tiempo antes de su nueva regeneración. Despues de la batalla contra los Daleks y su Emperador, el prende marcha junto con una inconciente Rose en su TARDIS. Diversos pensamientos cruzan su mente antes de su separación y su nuevo cambio, como reflexiona lo que ha sido desde que sus cicatrices acerca de la Guerra del Tiempo parecen cerrar.


Favor, leer las notas finales si tienen alguna duda, gracias.

… **.**

 **Eres Fantástica. Absolutamente Fantástica. ¿Y Sabes qué más?**

 **¡Yo también!**

Avanzando por el espacio y tiempo, dentro del vórtice del tiempo, donde espacio y tiempo se encontraban permitiendo los largos viajes espaciales y temporales a través del tiempo. Una enorme caja azul con apariencia de cabina de policía antigua viajaba entre los confines de este vórtice sideral. Alguien normal no podría más que sorprenderse si se enteraran que eso era técnicamente una nave espacial y de tiempo. Su nombre era TARDIS. Una de las antiguas maquinas usadas por los Señores del Tiempo. Adentro de esta iban dos ocupantes, uno desmayado y otro accionando los controles de la 'maquina', si se le podría llamar así, ya que prácticamente la maquina tenia vida propia. El que ajustaba los controles era nadie menos que un Señor del Tiempo, uno de los últimos que quedaban aún con vida.

Un hombre de ojos azules pálido, bastante alto, cabello castaño oscuro que llevaba recortado de cerca en la frente. Orejas grandes, nariz fina y boca también. Vestido con una chaqueta de cuero liso de color negro, camisa negra, pantalones oscuros del mismo color con un par de botas también del mismo color, y un reloj atado a su muñeca.

Este hombre era el llamado Doctor, en su novena 'Reencarnación'. Tras la batalla en la estación cinco contra los Daleks y su emperador. Luego de que sorprendentemente Rose regresara con la TARDIS aun cuando él los había mandado de regreso a su tiempo. Pero Rose había abierto el 'Corazón de la TARDIS' y mirado dentro de ella absorbiendo el mismo Vórtice del Tiempo. Dándole casi que 'poderes divinos' y regresando a través del tiempo para salvarle, exterminando a todos los Daleks en el proceso.

Pero mirar dentro del Vórtice del Tiempo estaba mal, incluso el absorber parte de su energía o toda era demasiada para cualquier persona que pudiera auto destruirla. Fue por eso que él, la absorbió dentro de él besando a Rose, teniendo su primer beso con ella. Y regresándola a su fuente que era la TARDIS. Pero no fue sin daños. Ahora mismo esto había causado un enorme daño a nivel celular dentro de su cuerpo. No duraría mucho para que su pronta 'muerte' llegara. Pero honestamente eso no le preocupaba más. Como ponía destino en la consola de la TARDIS rumbo al tiempo de comienzos del siglo 21 que era hogar de Rose. Su acompañante rubia que yacía tendida en el suelo desmayada, luego de haberle extraído la energía del Vórtice salvando así pues, su vida.

A costa de la suya…pero eso no le importaba tampoco. Solo regresar a Rose a su hogar. La TARDIS atravesaba el Vórtice de color azul que significaban los viajes al pasado, como tiempo y espacio navegaban a sus costados. Donde el ir de un punto a otro, equivaldría aparecer en cualquier lugar del infinito cosmos, en cualquier era y tiempo que se quisiese. Una de las obras maestras construidas por los Señores del Tiempo ya extintos, quedando únicamente el Doctor a bordo de la TARDIS. Un hombre sin nombre, conocido más allá de su aparente 'titulo' que parecía confundirse con el de un médico. Aunque el Doctor no era nada ajeno a este campo de la medicina tampoco, su 'titulo' correspondía a otra cosa, algo que tenía que ver con su verdadero nombre ya olvidado por cadenas interminables del tiempo por muchos. Solo Doctor es que es como era llamado.

El Doctor seguía tocando los instrumentos de la consola de su TARDIS, proyectando la fecha a la cual quería ir. Fue cuando un enorme dolor pareció consumirlo como su cuerpo brillo por unos segundos de un color casi que amarillo. Pero luego pudo resistirlo como volvió a la 'normalidad'. Sabía lo que era. Era la luz de su nueva 'reencarnación' o regeneración si podía decirlo de una forma.

"Solo un poco más, solo un poco. Hasta que haya asegurado el regreso de Rose a su casa…de poder verla una última vez." le pidió el Doctor con su típico acento del norte de Inglaterra, a su cuerpo que en parte parecía responder a su llamado dándole unos momentos de alivio

Pero solo eso podía darle, unos momentos. Pudieran ser minutos o segundos, como siempre, eso no importaba. Solo quería asegurarse que su compañera con la que estuvo envuelto en muchas aventuras por todo el espacio y tiempo, estuviera a salvo.

Rose Tyler, aquella chica de Londres, Inglaterra. Había probado ser una de sus mejores acompañantes, sin desmeritar al resto. Ella había estado con él, en sus momentos más débiles, sabedor que su anterior encarnación del Doctor que había sido él, el causante directo de la desaparición de los Señores del Tiempo. Una de sus tantas heridas que ahora parecían estarse cerrando. Rose era una chica valiente, dulce y de buen corazón. Aun con el ingenio mordaz de su madre, era muy inteligente a su manera, observando cosas que a veces él no podía ver. Se había enfrentado valientemente a los Daleks, los mayores destructores de vida del universo. También no tuvo miedo cuando poco tiempo después de conocerse, se enfrentó a la Conciencia Nestene y a su ejército de Autons, la cual marcaría el inicio de su primera aventura.

También su perspicacia y observación les habían salvado la vida muchas veces. Si, definitivamente aquella muchacha rubia de unos diecinueve años y de clase trabajadora. Le había ayudado a sanar una buena parte de sus heridas. Aun tenia pensamientos oscuros y recuerdos tristes que desgarraban su alma. De aquella Guerra del Tiempo. En la que perdió todo. Sus hijos, sus nietos, toda su familia. Pero gracias a la ayuda de Rose y su compañía, gran parte de esto estaba sanando, pero aun los recuerdos algo nebulosos de su anterior encarnación que fue testigo en carne propia de aquella gran guerra que devasto su especie fluctuaban dentro de su mente y dolían en su alma, si es que él creía en una cosa así en primer lugar.

"Pero no debo pensar así…ya no, a pesar de que todos los Señores del Tiempo se han ido, aun quedo yo. Y todos los que me han seguido…" se dijo el Doctor recordando a todos y cada uno de sus acompañantes que estuvieron con el cuándo comenzó esta travesía.

" _Rose. Gracias por todo."_ Pensaba el Doctor.

A pesar de que ella tuvo sus errores y equivocaciones también como todo ser humano, como cuando por una equivocación suya en salvarle la vida a su padre en un tiempo dictado en el que debía de morir en un accidente de auto, casi destruye el universo y unos monstruos llamados Segadores cuyo trabajo era reparar la línea de tiempo rota, lo devoraron a él por causa de su mala decisión para reparar el tiempo roto. Parte de la buena personalidad del padre de Rose, Pete Tyler, quien se sacrificó valientemente en el mismo accidente que debía de haberlo matado anteriormente, para regresar todo a la normalidad y salvarlos a todos, en especial a su hija Rose de aquel hecho. Fluctuaban en ella, y no solo la personalidad mordaz de su madre Jackie Tyler, eso podía afirmarlo.

"¿ _Pero así son todos los seres humanos no? Unos simios en constante evolución. Ehh…Siempre los he llamado simios cuando estoy enojado por su estupidez, pero admito que saben reconocer sus errores y saber el cómo corregirlos…"_ Pensó el Doctor recordando todas sus aventuras con Rose y las que más disfruto

Recordó cuando ambos presenciaron el Fin del mundo, de la tierra en un futuro muy, muy lejano. También cuando conocieron al famoso escritor Charles Dickens en el Siglo 19 y se enfrentaron a unos fantasmas extraterrestres que querían conquistar la tierra usando cuerpos de humanos muertos, pero fueron detenidos por una chica valiente llamada Gwyneth a costa de su propia vida. También cuando ambos detuvieron casi una guerra mundial causada por unos extraterrestres llamados Slitheen de un planeta distante y de nombre casi impronunciable. O cuando detuvieron a un Dalek que exterminara a toda la población humana, habiendo estado este escondido y encerrado en un calabozo donde se almacenaban artefactos alienígenos robados por un rico millonario, excéntrico y totalmente arrogante llamado Henry Van Statten. O cuando viajaron al futuro de la tierra en una estación espacial llamada estación cinco por primera vez y se enfrentaron a una criatura que controlaba la información de noticias del planeta llamada Jagrafess. Cuando dejo atrás a Adam Mitchell al creerlo un compañero incompetente y que casi altera la historia de la humanidad al dejarlo viajar con él y extraer información de la tecnología del futuro para su propio beneficio.

O cuando conocieron al viajero temporal Jack Harkness en plena Segunda Guerra Mundial y el caso de las misteriosas personas con máscaras de gas pegadas a su rostro susurrando la siniestra frase _'¿eres mi mama?_ '. Siendo una tecnología futurista llamada Nano genes las causantes de todo el problema, al intentar 'reparar' a una persona sin conocer todas sus características físicas, copiaron a alguien usando mascara y el resultado se traslució en personas zombies diciendo aquella frase. Por suerte con ayuda de Jack y Rose, pudieron regresar todo a la normalidad esta vez sin ninguna muerte. Si, habían sido increíbles aventuras. Pero ahora todo debía de acabar. Al menos para el 'El' de ahora.

El Doctor iba apretando más y más botones de la consola de su TARDIS. Una mano de él se posó sobre ella acariciándola como si estuviera acariciando a una persona. Su querida TARDIS, que había estado junto con él en todas sus aventuras. Iba a extrañarla también, y pensar que había querido dejarla atrás junto con Rose en su tiempo, para que ambas estuvieran seguras. Aunque no exactamente iba a 'morir' pero no podía evitar sentir un sentimiento de incertidumbre parecido el recorrerle.

Curioso, hace tan solo unos minutos atrás, estaba dispuesto a dejarse matar por un ejército de Daleks a las órdenes de su Emperador Dalek que se hacía llamar una deidad, una falsa deidad podía decir. Sabiendo que no podía exterminar a toda la humanidad junto con los Daleks al apretar la palanca del pulso de onda delta. Por lo que espero su muerte cerrando sus ojos mientras los Daleks le apuntaban dispuestos a acabarlo. Un agudo contraste cuando torturo sádicamente a un Dalek encadenado en la bodega de Van Statten un tiempo atrás. Hasta que Rose llego a salvarlo habiendo adsorbido el vórtice del tiempo dentro de ella y convirtiéndose en la personificación del 'Lobo Malo'. Aquellas dos frases esparcidas por ella misma por todo el tiempo y espacio como una manera de decirle que debía de regresar con el Doctor costara lo que costara.

Fue cuando un ruido le hizo ver que Rose estaba despertando, el solo fingía no darse cuenta como seguía con la TARDIS.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto una Rose somnolienta

"¿No te acuerdas?" Pregunto el Doctor haciéndose el desentendido.

"Es como si alguien hubiera cantado…" Decía la chica rubia con un dolor de cabeza como se la sostenía.

"Es cierto, cante una canción y los Daleks huyeron…" respondió de forma bromista el Doctor. Rose no necesitaba saber nada de eso. Con que estuviera bien era suficiente, no era necesario mortificarla con cosas que aún no pudiera entender

"Estaba en casa, no estaba…la TARDIS…" Decía Rose tratando de recordar los anteriores hechos pero todo era confuso y nebuloso para ella

El Doctor noto como su mano izquierda brillaba con luz amarilla, lo que indicaba que el proceso de la regeneración estaba cerca. El solo puso una cara seria para después mirar a Rose que seguía como ida tratando de recordar.

"Había una luz y no me cuerdo de nada mas…" dijo Rose Tyler como paso a mirar al hombre de chaqueta de cuero negro que la miraba aprensivamente antes de sonreírle este

"Rose Tyler, iba a llevarte a tantos lugares…a Barcelona, no a la ciudad, al planeta Barcelona…es un sitio fantástico, tienen perros sin hocico. Imagina las veces que puedes contar ese chiste y sigue siendo gracioso." dijo el Doctor como se reía aunque por dentro sabía que esa risa era falsa

"¿Y porque no vamos?" pregunto una Rose ansiosa tratando de olvidar lo anterior y enfocarse en la inmensa alegría y satisfacción de tener a su Doctor de vuelta con ella

"Quizás tu vayas y yo también…pero no así." respondió el Doctor volteando su rostro en tono melancólico

"Lo que dices no tiene sentido…" respondió Rose extrañada. Sabía que muchas de las cosas que decía o hacia el Doctor no tenían sentido. Diablos por ella que viajaba con él y le conocía, pero esto resultaba aún más extraño en el tono en que las dijo.

El Doctor por toda respuesta volteo y respondió en tono jocoso. "Quizás no vuelva a tener ningún sentido. Podía tener dos cabezas o ninguna… ¿puedes imaginarme sin cabeza? no digas que sería una mejora."

Pero luego paso a poner una mirada triste como respondió de igual modo. "Es un poco incierto este proceso. No sabes cómo va a terminar."

Después de haber dicho esto su cuerpo se convulsiono como una energía brillante que se traslucía en una luz amarilla pareció querer emerger de él. Rose sobresaltada por esto intento ir hacia el mientras gritaba su nombre.

"¡Doctor!" grito Rose asustada

"¡No te acerques!" le grito el Doctor manteniéndola apartada

"Doctor. Dime que está pasando." le pregunto Rose temerosa

"He absorbido toda la energía del vórtice del tiempo y nadie puede hacer eso. Las células de mi cuerpo mueren." Contesto el Doctor mientras trataba de aguantar todo el dolor que la regeneración causaba dentro de todo su ser

Solo unos pocos momentos con Rose quería, al menos para explicarle o verla una última vez. Solo eso quería.

" _Oh no. Dios Mío. ¡No! No después de haber hecho tanto para salvarlo. No puede morir ahora. ¡No puede!"_ Eran los pensamientos desesperados de Rose como intentaba buscar una solución a todo esto. No quería perder al Doctor ¡no ahora que lo había recuperado!

"¿Pero no puedes hacer algo?" le pregunto una Rose temerosa

"Si, lo estoy haciendo, los Señores del Tiempo tenemos este truco…una manera de engañar a la muerte. Excepto…que voy a cambiar." Decía con pesadumbre el Doctor como paso a verla

"Y no volveré a verte…no así. No con esta vieja cara de tonto. Y antes de irme…" Terminaba de decir el Doctor cerrando los ojos en un tono solemne

"¡No digas eso!" _"¡No lo digas! ¡Por favor! ¡No!"_ Eran las palabras y pensamientos de Rose ante esta situación que la hacían desesperarse a cada segundo.

"Rose. Antes de irme…" Decía el Doctor llamándole la atención para que le dejara continuar. No tenía mucho tiempo.

"Quiero decirte que has sido fantástica…" respondió el Doctor con un rostro que demostraba cuan feliz y agradecido con su compañía y el haberla conocido estaba

"Absolutamente fantástica." Le respondió con toda la sinceridad del mundo como la veía con una expresión llena de felicidad

Rose solo se quedó viéndolo entre asustada y feliz por las palabras que decía _Su_ Doctor, si no fuera por las circunstancias correría a abrazarlo y besarlo. Ella también estaba agradecida de haberlo conocido, de encontrar un sentido a su vida en su anterior vida monótona, de conocer nuevas cosas y experimentar nuevos cambios. No solo para ella, sino también para su madre, para Mickey, y para tantos otros con quienes tuvo contacto. El Doctor había cambiado la vida de muchos además que la de ella y estaba profundamente agradecida por eso, no quería perderlo aun. No después de tanto.

"¿Sabes qué más?" Le pregunto el Doctor pasando a mirarla como si ella esperara su respuesta

Rose no lo sabía. No quería esperar para saberlo. Quería saber.

"¡Yo también!" termino de responderle el Doctor con una enorme sonrisa ensanchando su cara

Ahí Rose lo supo, no solo ella o los demás. El propio Doctor también había cambiado. Desde aquella profunda tristeza y melancolía que arrastraba por ser el último sobreviviente de los Señores del Tiempo. A alguien que decía eso de sí mismo, que se respetaba de nuevo y se quería, significaba que él también había cambiado gracias a ella y a tantos otros.

No pudo ella evitar sonreírle del mismo modo también. El Doctor igual. Gracias a Rose podía decir que había aprendido a volver a amar la vida, su profunda tristeza y decepción consigo mismo, además de la enorme culpa que cargaba por haberse involucrado el mismo en la desaparición de su propia especie. Esa enorme carga de sus hombros sintió liberarse al haber dicho eso. Se había convertido en un hombre mejor, dispuesto a salvar vidas en vez de acabarlas. Todo gracias a Rose y tantos otros que conoció en el camino.

Realmente la extrañaría, mucho.

Fue lo último que pensó como de nuevo la energía brillante que se traslucía en forma de luz amarilla hizo convulsionar el cuerpo del Doctor, y lo consumió como esta salió disparada de todo su cuerpo. Rose se alejó por acto reflejo como se quedó viendo aprensiva aquella visión.

El Doctor solo se dejó llevar, como el proceso re-generativo comenzó. Ya nunca más seria la misma persona otra vez. Sabía que su anterior 'Yo' moriría con él y un nuevo ser con distinta personalidad aunque siendo fundamentalmente el mismo con sus anteriores recuerdos nacería.

Aun así no había tristeza o pesar, podría decir que de todas sus regeneraciones, esta era su favorita. El 'morir' por un beso, por salvar a alguien. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero si la primera vez que se iba con satisfacción por haber logrado algo, el quitarse un peso de encima e irse en paz, irse por 'Amor' si podía decir.

Fue lo último que pensó como su conciencia iba disipándose a la par que otra más parecía emerger, como si alguien hubiera vuelto a nacer de nuevo. Es lo que se podría interpretarse de esta transformación.

Ahora un nuevo ser nace, junto con nuevas aventuras esperarían a este nuevo ser. Una con bastantes caminos espinados y perdidas igual de terribles que la anterior pero con ganancias significantes y muy gratificantes a partes iguales. Pero esa…es otra historia.

 _ **FIN DEL ONE SHOT**_

 _ **Notas Finales:**_

 _Bien, aquí con ustedes les traigo otro One Shot que me tome el tiempo de hacer. Que no es como si estos capítulos cortos demoraran mucho, así que me es más fácil escribirlos que de tratarse de historias con capítulos seriales, pero bueno._

 _Aquí me estoy adentrando en terrenos nuevos y a la vez peligrosos. No fue sino hasta el año pasado que conocí esta grandiosa serie llamada Doctor Who. Comencé como muchos desde el 'comienzo' de la 'primera temporada' desde el reinicio de la serie en 2005, con Christopher Eccleston como el Doctor. Y he avanzado rápidamente desde entonces. Y no pude esperar a querer hacerle un One Shot como forma de homenaje a su excelente interpretación del Doctor, que veo hay pocos en el idioma español de esta versión, así que aproveche para querer hacerle uno y aventurarme por primera vez en terrenos nuevos y peligrosos en este Fandom, debido a que Doctor Who es una serie tan popular y querida por muchos, y quería hacerle algo que le hiciera justicia._

 _Espero haberlo logrado, y eso sí. No será la última vez que decida aventurarme aquí, porque a pesar de que soy nuevo en este Fandom, y aun no vaya al día con la serie o haber visto aun la serie clásica con los Doctores del 1 al 8 (que espero poder hacerlo cuando pueda conseguir los capítulos completos.) ya puedo considerarme un gran fanático de esta serie, próximo a empezar con sus series Spin-Offs TorchWood y Sarah Jane Adventures Timeline. Por lo que me puedo considerar ya todo un Whovian como se les dice a los fanáticos de Doctor Who :) (Pero sin exagerar ¿eh?)._

 _Bien, críticas y comentarios son bien recibidos, siempre y cuando no se trate de Flame o comentarios mal intencionados. Tengo la intención de mejorar en mi escritura sobre todo dentro de este nuevo Fandom que acabo de entrar, haciéndole honor y justicia a tan longeva y aun así emocionante serie de ciencia ficción. Ojala los personajes y situaciones me hayan quedado bien, quise hacerle homenaje al Doctor en sus últimos momentos de su novena encarnación antes de la próxima, espero escribir otra historia corta con él, y como no, con las otras versiones de los Doctores y de sus acompañantes también. También por que no, de sus enemigos como los Daleks y demás excelentes villanos de la serie que me encantaron._

 _Si algún día hago una historia serial (ósea no corta como un One Shot) con Doctor Who, definitivamente será con un Crossorver ya que la serie se presta para eso debido a la riqueza de su universo._

 _Bien seria todo, no quiero aburrirlos con tanta charla, comenten a ver cómo me quedo y nos vemos en otra historia del Doctor :)_

 _Saludos y hasta pronto._


End file.
